The Magical Clubhouse
Similar to sketch comedy game show Dick and Dom in Da Bungalow, this long running, award winning TV show was on from 2002-2009. It was hosted by Peter Aykroyd, James Belushi, Debi Derryberry and Alaina Reed Hall, known as Elwood, Jake, Mandy and Mama Lou on the show. Reruns aired from 2011-2019. The theme song varied from episode to episode. Gameplay 12 "Clubhouse Noggins" compete to win a prize. If they have the fewest points at the end of a game, "You're Outta Here," also used on Tooskany and originally from Skatoony is sung. The Clubhouse Noggin with the highest points wins a prize! Games *What's In The Bin?-A guessing game similar to 20 Questions, blindfolded Clubhouse Noggins feel in a toy box or occasionally, a treasure chest, and ask up to 20 questions. The number of points earned is the number of questions asked, and a bonus point is awarded to someone who guesses correctly. If a contestant guesses incorrectly, a point is subtracted. The first person to guess correctly wins! *Splat-Alongs-Similar to sing-along parties, except when contestants aren't singing with the hosts, they got sprayed with icky, squishy whipped cream! The cleanest-looking singer would get cleaned up and win a big prize whilst everyone else (except for the winner) won consolation prizes. *Slimy Statues-Similar to freeze dancing, except who's out got slimed! *Yummyuck-Contestants would spin a wheel and eat the heart or star-shaped chocolate the wheel landed on. If the chocolate was chocolate-flavoured it would be "yummy", adding 1 point. If the chocolate tasted like chili peppers, it would be "yuck," subtracting 2 points. *Baby Races and Toddler Tug of War-Contestants would bet on a baby to crawl to the end, and then they'd bet on a team of toddlers to win these games. *Fatback-A sumo-meets-lucha-libre wrestling match. *Ewww...Mmmm!-A "dodge the food" game. If someone dodged a food item, they'd earn a point. A point was subtracted when somebody got hit with food. *Vroom Vroom Ding Ding Sing Sing-Contestants would have to sing according to the instructions and commands given by the hosts, launching a toy vehicle from a track into a "prize pit." Everyone except the loser would pick their prize. *The Danceability Scale-The hosts and kids measured how "danceable" a song was: "Standing Still" (meaning Undanceable,) "Just Enjoyable" (Semi danceable,) or "Hyper" (meaning "Very Danceable.") *The Adorability Scale-The hosts and kids measured how cute a show moment or song was: Cursed, Cute, or Heartstring Tugging. *The Humour Scale-Songs and memorable moments would be measured on a scale from 0 to ten: 0 being not funny, and ten being screamingly funny. *Don't Laugh or You'll Lose-This is a no-laughing contest. Whoever laughs first is the loser. *Don't Leave!-Contestants held their hosts' hands. The Magical Clubhouse Noggin who set their hosts free lose. The last one standing wins! This was played before it was time for the hosts to go. *Slop-Stuff: There was a slime fight at the end of every episode. Before the victory song was sung, a winner was crowned Magical Clubhouse Royalty. Sketches * Music Video Showcase-The hosts would showcase viewer-made music videos. *Reverse Theatre-Show clips would be shown reversed and censored (in case they said anything impolite.) *Funding-Funding was shown before the opening music video and the ending, where the hosts listed the sponsors. *Mashups-The hosts would show mashup videos. *Sing-Alongs-Musical moments from CMC programs with words on screen. DS Game See its respective page.